


Of Pain and Pleasure

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sex while injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: When Sharlih gets shot, Winnetou has an idea how to improve his mood.Happens during "Old Surehand" but no knowledge of source material required.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Of Pain and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts).



> Not mine, making no profit, I am not to blame for the formatting.
> 
> More Winnetou sexy slashy things at our discord: https://discord.gg/m7xFdHJ Warning: This is an adult server. With porn and some violence. Take it into account.

"My brother has taken the pain very bravely. I want to reward him."  
Gentle hands gripped my cock, already half-erect from the proximity to my beautiful Winnetou, the attention he had been paying to me, giving a slow, firm pull.  
"How could I say no, when you offer me what I so dearly want. But our companions?"  
"Would have to be blind and brainless not to have noticed already and thrice as brainless to speak a word."  
"Then, yes, please. Take me. I could die and I feel I would still want you. Make me yours."  
Winnetou smiles, that pretty dark smile that means I have pleased him with my words, and leans down to look at me through those beautiful thick lashes, firelight casting his bronze face into a mosaic of red lights and shadows.

Then next thing I know, his dark head lies in my lap and his soft lips have been pressed to my head, kissing gently before opening to suckle on me, tongue sweeping over me in a caress gentle, yet maddening in its intensity.

It makes me blush to even remember, let alone describe the sweet touches of my Winnetou's skilled mouth - yet, every time I got close to my salvation, every time I forgot myself and tensed my muscles to thrust into his sweet caress, I was pierced by the sharp pain of my wounded thigh.

"My Sharlih should lie still and take his pleasure as patiently as he took the pain, else he might open the wound again." "I cannot. Forgive me, my beloved Winnetou, for lacking enough patience - but how can I accept the pleasure stoically when it is greater than any pain I have so far suffered - and how can I shy from pain when the reward is so tempting."

"Or maybe the pain is a reward of itself? Maybe my brother does not wish to be pleasured, but to be taken, possessed completely, while he lies helpless?"

"Please Winnetou. I want to, no I need to feel you inside."

"Then I will take you, but my brother must lie patiently and not strain his wound."

My brother licks two slender, long fingers, making my breath hitch both at the inherent eroticism of the sight and the thought if what is to come, then hooks his other hand under my injured thigh, lifting it up and to the side without any effort on my part, exposing my entrance. Slick fingers circle teasingly before dipping inside, a smooth motion, a sweet foretaste of what is to come, stretching me in a way that I have come to love before pressing gently on my prostate.

"Is this what my brother wanted?"  
"Yes, this and more, please, Winnetou, more. Everything." I normally enjoy the slower, gentler play as much as rougher stuff but this time, with my nerves frayed from the pain and the ambush, all I wish for is an intense claiming of my body and a swift, sweet completion.

And then, compounding the pleasure of his steadily thrusting fingers, Winnetou leans down, picking up where he left off, teasing my member with sly licks and gentle kisses in a counterpoint to his hand's motion.

I am torn, torn between thrusting into his heavenly lips and back onto his fingers, the urge to move tempered by the pain that lances through my thigh every time I so much as tense my muscles, let alone move a fraction of an inch. My Winnetou seems to understand my desires without words, as he does, taking my cock deeper, speeding up the thrusts of his fingers into my body, until I cannot help uttering a broken moan of a plea for him to take me.

"Quiet, my Sharlih", Winnetou reminds me.

"Please, take me, don't make me wait." And it's glorious, the way he finally takes me, spread out before him like a woman, helpless, hurting and yet craving it so desperately.

He trusts into me into one slow, sure stroke, stretching my body, letting me finally have the pleasure I waited for for so long, forcing me to bite my lip against the sounds that threaten to escape me. And from there, it's no mercy, no pause, no slowing down - just my brother taking me, his pace dictated by his own pleasure, his shaft piercing deep into my willing body. His beautiful, chiseled face, illuminated by the red firelight, remains impassive, yet I can sense that his pleasure is as great as mine, his need of me just as urgent. I cannot tell you how long it lasts - the exquisite moment at once stretching into eternity and not nearly long enough - this perfect moment of my Winnetou taking me, sweet, deep, steady thrusts, our two bodies becoming once more one body, one soul, one pleasure.

And finally, when I feel the crest of my pleasure approaching, when I am sure I shall tumble over it inevitably, I whisper:  
"Please, Winnetou, take me, fuck me, hurt me", and those that know me know that I hardly ever curse, only letting slip such words in moments of great emotion - those will know how deeply I must have been overwhelmed by my pleasure.

"Like this?" asks my brother, and then, as if reading the desires I had not even realized myself, presses down on my bandaged thigh, letting sharp hot pain burn through me at the same time as the waves of glorious ecstasy that his claiming of me has set off, making me almost insensate to the world except for my own pain, my own pleasure, and the way Winnetou follows my salvation spilling into me in several deep, rough thrusts.

"My brother bit through his lip... he is bleeding", I hear Winnetou whispering, taste the accompanying copper in my mouth - and then Winnetou is kissing me, lapping up the blood gently until I return the kiss, lazy and sloppy for the afterglow that turns my whole body into a warm puddle of contentment.

"Sleep now, Sharlih. You will need it to regain strength." I obey.


End file.
